


Paso a paso

by HeartWithFire



Category: Bleach
Genre: Escena de sexo, Estos dos siendo adorables, F/M, Fluff, Ichihime - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cada pareja es un mundo, algunos avanzan de una forma rápida mientras que otras se toman su tiempo. En el caso de Ichigo y Orihime a pesar de haber pasado por tantas cosas ellos seguían teniendo barreras, unas que se romperían de una forma poco ortodoxa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paso a paso

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este verano he estado muy desaparecida pero ahora que me he enganchado a Bleach(sí a dos semanas de que acabe definitivamente) pues tengo un montón de ideas para fics! Aquí voy con Ichihime, una de mis otps y espero que os guste!

Se podría decir que Kurosaki Ichigo era un chico con mucha suerte; tenía un padre que le permitía ir a su aire, un grupo de fieles amigos y personas que creían en él, dando su apoyo en todo momento. Pero aunque a todo el mundo estos hechos le parecerían algo digno de mencionar y enorgullecerse, para cualquier adolescente de diecisiete años todo eso era superado por el hecho de que su novia viviese sola. Además si tu pareja no era otra que Inoue Orihime entonces todos estarían de acuerdo en que era un cabrón con la mayor de las suertes.

 

Al principio en su relación con Orihime los dos eran muy tímidos, después de todo habían pasado la barrera de amigos de la infancia a una pareja. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban cuando sus miradas se cruzaban y las apartaban, sus besos eran tímidos y suaves, las manos de Ichigo sudaban cada vez que cogía las temblorosas de su novia. Más como cualquier pareja al final se fueron acercando, poco a poco cambiando las cosas.

 

En ese momento no eran las manos de Kurosaki las que sudaban, sino todo su cuerpo junto al de Inoue, estremeciéndose bajo el tacto de su piel desnuda sobre la suya. Los besos ahora eran apasionados, hambrientos y sin vacilación alguna; en ocasiones sus miradas se entrelazaban y seguían sonrojándose, más era más por el sexo que por la vergüenza. El pelinaranja nunca llegó a pensar que en un punto de su vida estaría en su habitación haciéndole el amor a la chica que adoraba desde su infancia. Cuando deslizaba su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo recibir el suyo Ichigo se sentía en la gloria; no había ninguna zona del cuerpo de Orihime que no hubiese tocado, besado o dejado alguna marca ligeramente roja. Claro que no era así al principio, en su primera vez eran un manojo de nervios, él se hacía un lío con el sujetador y ella con ver su torso desnudo apartaba la mirada; más eso había quedado enterrado en el pasado.

Su torso desnudo siempre era bienvenido por las caricias de la castaña, e incluso sus labios. No existía ningún tabú a la hora de deshacerse de sus ropas o a la hora de que uno estuviera encima del otro o cualquier otra postura. Al igual que en la batalla aprendieron a compenetrarse y a entenderse en la cama.

 

Aún así en ocasiones sucedían imprevistos que a ojos del de ojos castaños eran hasta adorable, como sucedió ese mismo día. En teoría aquella tarde iban a estudiar juntos para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad, pero un par de miradas cómplices de la castaña a las masculinas facciones de su novio, la mano de Ichigo acabando encima de la pierna de Orihime...juntamos a las hormonas y así era como habían acabado en su cama amonestando a los vecinos con sus jadeos y el crujir del mueble a causa de las apasionadas acciones de ambos.

 

Él se encontraba encima suya con sus piernas enredadas a las suyas, las caderas de ambos se rozaban en el lento pero fuerte vaivén de éstas cuando el pelinaranja volvía a enterrarse en su interior; una de sus manos estaba apoyada sobre el colchón al lado de la cabeza Inoue, soportando su peso, permitiendo que pudiese admirar mejor la forma en la que ella se arqueaba y las expresiones de su cara, mientras que la otra viajaba desde sus cabellos hasta sus pechos, una zona que le era inevitable volver a acariciar. Y justamente en ese momento las manos de la castaña, que habían estado ocupadas en su espalda, descendieron hasta su trasero y por impulso apretó sus nalgas, ganándose así un inesperado jadeo por parte de él.

Dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho apartó sus manos y su cara entera se puso de un color rojo ardiente.

 

-L-Lo siento Ku-kurosaki-kun.- Intentó mirarle a los ojos más el bochorno era tal que miró hacia otro lado.- Yo no...-

 

-Está bien.- Le aseguró con la respiración entrecortada mientras con su mano agarró suavemente su barbilla e hizo que le mirase a los ojos. Su tono era gentil y hasta ligeramente divertido; le parecía adorable la forma en la que reaccionaba, sonrojándose y con la mirada viajando de un lugar a otro, a pesar de llevar ya cuatro meses juntos ella no podía remediar su forma de ser.- Inoue...es...está bien.- Tuvo que parar ya que un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna.- No sé si voy a poder aguantar más...-

 

Ante aquella declaración ella solamente asintió con una sonrisa, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos para así tener sus labios más cerca de los suyos. Con la forma acalorada en la que ella le besaba supo que le correspondía y no se demoró más y comenzó a moverse con rapidez sobre su cuerpo. Orihime se abrazaba más y más a su cuerpo, deslizando sus piernas por las suyas y así hasta engancharse a sus caderas a la vez que presionaba con fuerza sus manos sobre los omóplatos de Ichigo, y su pecho se arqueaba para así encontrarse con el suyo. La castaña inundaba todos los sentidos del chico: el suave tacto de su piel, el aroma de su sudor mezclándose con el suyo, sus oídos retumbaban con los alaridos de placer de su pareja, la cual le deleitaba con la vista de ella con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose al máximo en él y con sus hinchados labios en forma de “o” mientras seguían saliendo aquellas gemidos; añadiendo el sabor salado de su piel que probó al darle pequeños mordiscos a su cuello. Fue cuestión de segundos de que él llegase al clímax, perdiendo el ritmo de sus estocadas y hundiendo su cara entre los pechos de Inoue.

 

-¡Ah!¡Inoue!-

 

A pesar de gemir tan alto su grito se amortiguó con los senos de su pareja. Regañándose a sí mismo por no haber podido aguantar hasta el orgasmo de la otra coló su mano entre sus pierdas y presionó su punto sensible, logrando que volviese a temblar. Normalmente ponía atención a hacerlo cuando él estaba próximo a su liberación, más como en esa ocasión, alguna vez se apresuraba demasiado. Lo bueno de estas ocasiones es que podía permitirse observar detenidamente a Orihime, la forma en la que su cuerpo se revolvía, como agarraba las sabanas con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvían blancos, su cadera alzándose más en busca del placer que sus manos producían en ella, su respiración pesada que hacía que su pecho subiese y bajase, buscando más aire; adoraba oír decía su nombre cuando llegaba, aunque no se esperaba que lo siguiente saliese de sus labios.

 

-¡A-ah ! ¡¡Ichigo!!-

 

 

Gritó en pleno éxtasis llegando finalmente a éste; más al darse cuenta de que ahora había hecho algo aún más vergonzoso que lo anterior, Inoue puso ambas manos sobre su boca y su cuerpo entero se sonrojo, incluso se veía que tenía los ojos húmedos. A pesar de ser pareja y haber llegado a ese punto de intimidad seguían llamándose por los apellidos; dado que nunca habían hablado del tema ella asumió que sería mejor dejarlo como era y él tampoco puso objeción alguna. Sus amigos siempre se extrañaban de que eso no hubiese cambiado, era una de las pocas barreras que tenían ellos, un rastro de la condición de amigos que habían tenido durante casi toda su vida.

 

Para Ichigo no resultó algo horrible o desconsiderado, de hecho el que le hubiera llamado por el nombre le colmaba de alegría. Le gustaba la forma en la que lo decía, pero por encima de todo le gustaba lo que significaba. Por lo que cuando ella estaba apunto de llorar de la vergüenza él no perdió el tiempo en apartar sus manos y plantarle un tierno beso, dejándola confusa, aunque no dudo en corresponderle ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo haría? Apartándose con una sonrisa triunfal, Kurosaki apartó un mechón de su pelo de su cara.

 

\- No llores, no tienes que sentirte mal por haber dicho mi nombre.- Le consolaba mientras acariciaba con el pulgar su mejilla.- De hecho ¿podrías llamarme por mi nombre otra vez, Inoue...- Negó con la cabeza.- No, Orihime.- Se corrigió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, decir su nombre resultaba dar más corte de lo que se había imaginado.

 

-Ichigo...-Dijo en bajito, pero a medida que ambos se miraban una sonrisa comenzó a asomar por su semblante.- Ichigo.- Repitió con diversión y alegría ¡Le había llamado por el nombre! Si no fuese porque aún le tenía encima estaría haciendo la croqueta sobre la cama.

 

-Orihime.- Ahora fue su turno de decir su nombre con una sonrisa

 

Los dos comenzaron a reírse en una mezcla de felicidad y el hecho de darse cuenta de que estaban diciendo solo sus dos nombres como idiotas. Pero en el fondo sabían que era algo importante para los dos; pues incluso tras lo que tuvieron que pasar al salvar a Rukia, todos los emotivos momentos que compartieron en Hueco Mundo y su unión como espada y escudo en la guerra contra el Vandenreich, seguían sin llamarse por su apellido. Un aspecto tan pequeño y simple significaba un completo cambio en la tierna pareja que se abrazaba y hacia arrumacos. Nunca más habría un “Kurosaki-kun” porque ahora él era su número uno.

 

 

**Fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado; para los que me hayan leído antes sabrán que es muy raro que empiece directamente con el lemmon (aunque este es flojito en comparación a otros) y de hehco suelo tener unos capítulos antes o escribir 8 páginas para contextualizar toda la situación; pero no quería algo muy largo.   
> El Ichihime es una pareja que me parece demasiado adorable para la vida y me encanta verlos juntos, de hecho ya estoy trabajando en otra historia de ellos.
> 
> Quiero escribir más cosas de Bleach, por lo que seguramente me veréis por estos lares~
> 
> Cualquier crítica, opinión, petición o sugerencia que queráis dejar adelante~


End file.
